Christmas in France
by CobaltFlux
Summary: The gang takes an unexpected break from saving the world. In Paris! What sort of mishaps, discoveries and souvenirs will they find here? Stay tuned to find out!
1. Honey, I Broke the ArgoII!

"Why do girls have such sharp nails?" I grumbled as I looked through the magic medical cabinets of the Argo II sick bay for some bandages and ambrosia.

Normally I would have just stood under a scanner that would have done some quick magic medical work. Today though, it wasn't working after Jason blew it up. Let me start from the beginning, right after Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus we set off to Greece or intended too anyway. While I was upgrading the ship the archimedes sphere had messed up the ArgoII's built in GPS system. So now instead of going east we were going west to France. I knew it was a bad idea to tell Jason and Piper but I _had_ to. I turned out I didn't need to.

While walking to the bridge I played out the two most realistic scenarios in my head. Choice A was: yell at me until their vocal chords broke or choice B, throw me off the Argo II into the freezing ocean where I would be eaten by a giant sea monster. Instead they chose Choice C, a little of each.

"Why didn't you just turn the ship around you idiot! Its as easy as Hades!" Piper yelled before scratching me. "No offense" she added as Nico and Hazel walked by.

After that, out of complete anger Jason hit the ship with a few lightning bolts, shorting out some of the circuits. "Great, now I have to fix the Argo and do some emergency repairs" I thought storming off. Now we are up to date.

Since the strike we touched down half a mile away from Paris next to a few old boarded up factories to make repairs. "You guys should walk around Paris for a bit. The repairs will probably take a few hours." Piper, Hazel, Jason, Frank, and Nico thought about it for a moment and headed off towards the bright lights of the Eiffel Tower.


	2. All Demigod Magazine

I am so very happy I put this to T! Hehe...

Author's Note: D. = Drachma

Well, this is a fine mess we've got ourselves into. I started walking around the ship looking around for any external damage. Luckily the back up generators were fine. I wouldn't want 8,000,000 watts of stored power electrifying the Argo 2, me and Festus. That would be one hell of a shock. (A shock given to another person from electricity) Quickly I went into my iPhone and started typing down the new idea. I called it "Fried Piper."

Next, I decided that today I would be lazy so, I ran an app called "Fix My Ship" made by yours truly. It was actually quite useful, by using the internet I could "hook up" to the Argo 2 mainframe and check the internal damage. This time, instead of using the onboard Wi-Fi which my angry, lighting summoning had friend destroyed I used my phone's slow ass internet. Hermes Wireless. This thing cost me 7 drachma a month. Freaking rip off...

Luckily besides the Wi-Fi tower (Someone here wouldn't get to watch porn, [trust me, I've seen the logs], or YouTube) a few power chords, electronics, GPS, the charging station and the healer were a but messed up. Nothing I couldn't do with some help from my trusty iPhone.

* * *

**Leo's Order List From The "All Demigod" Catalogue**

**Item Description Cost**

**-1 Wi-Fi/Cell Tower "Powerful Wi-Fi from Hephaestus Mobile at a bargain price!" D. 100 + D. 20 (Lightning Insurance)**

-**1 Life Subscription to Demigod Weekly "Weekly Gossip and Fashion for demigods everywhere!" D. 14**

**-4 Power Couplings "Made by Hephaestus Mobile" D. 12 (20% child of Hephaestus discount)**

**-1 Magic Medical Ward "For any demigod camp needing a healer (created by Hephaestus Protection Inc.)" D. 50 **

**-1 GPS "Now optimized for the Underworld and Olympus! Created by Hermes Nav Inc." D. 30 **

**-Charging Station "Powerful station now charges most electronics in 5 minutes!" D. 22**

**-5 pairs of Boxers M "Now with strengthened seams!" D. 7**

**-22 Tacos "Now available in Mexican, Ambrosia, and Grass flavors!" D. 5**

* * *

_**Leo certainly does alot of shopping. Sorry it's a bit Leo centric right now. I'll move on to the rest of the gang soon! Stayed tuned and if you like it and want more follow, favorite etc!**_


	3. The Pink Road of Stalking?

**_Thanks for your reading of this. Onward!_**

* * *

**_JASON_**

"I've never been to Paris before" I thought. "It was just so different from the US. The people were alot nicer too."

"Hey Piper, want to go to the Eiffel Tower?" I asked as I turned around. And then I realized that she had vanished, along with everyone else.

"Guys? Where are you? This isn't funny!" I yelled, remembering to punch a certain Frank later.

And then I remembered the bracelet, basically it was a little one month"anniversary" gift Aphrodite/Venus gave me and Piper. Basically it let us stalk each other in the form of a charm bracelet. She really did like us together… Sitting on the nearest bench I took off the bracelet, and dropped it into a puddle of water. And then I chanted "_sequor, mea, amor!_" And then the bracelet dissolved into a pink road which,hopefully, would show me where to go.

* * *

**Hey! This chapter's a shorty. Anyways I plan to make follow-up later today. It seemed like a good place to stop. Don't forget to review and favorite! I want more feedback!**

**-MAJK**


End file.
